


Neighbor

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Force-Feeding, M/M, Not Human, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: Been a while. Here's more. I know my inbox is full of requests and I'm trying to get to them. Takes time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while. Here's more. I know my inbox is full of requests and I'm trying to get to them. Takes time.

If there's one thing Brandon loves more than having his cock sucked, it would be having his cock sucked by one of the neighbor's brats. They had four of them, all boys. Two were twins and two were not. The twins were the older ones, the ones he had started fucking a couple years ago. The other two were younger, both of which he's also had his dicks in.

The twins were easy to manipulate, their simple pup minds allowing him to convince them to bring their siblings over so he could have all the puppies in his bed. Being a large snake means he has two cocks to satisfy and having four assholes and throats just next door is heaven.

"Mom said we can't come back too full for dinner again. She thinks you're giving us candy." The first twin, Kenny is helping the other, Ty get Brandon's cock snuggly into his ass.

"I am giving you candy. Candy you need to be a real man someday. So get the other dick in you or I'll tell your parents you were bad and you won't be able to come over and get candy again for a week." Brandon grabs Kenny by the hips and brings him over his lower cock then shoves it up into him. The twins are facing each other, now both deeply impaled with his cocks. No matter how many times he stuffs them full they always whine about it at first. "Good boys."

They believe that being good for him and taking his loads of candy keeps them from being grounded. Brandon is so used to getting away with fucking them that he hardly has to come up with lies anymore. They keep their mouths shut about it even if he doesn't threaten them.

"Make sure I'm all the way in your ass every time you move down. If I don't feel your guts moving you're not deep enough." Brandon slams his hips up into the boys as a warning. "C'mon you little bitches, you know how to make me cum."

The twin pups start to bounce against each other on his cocks, fucking themselves as he had taught them to. Their small bodies offer tight holes and with the two of them using their hips just right it doesn't take him very long to force them down and spray a heavy load into each of their assholes.

"Fuck, you two are growing up. I can hardly see the cum bulges in your bellies." Brandon pats them on the stomachs then harshly stands up out of bed. The twins slide off his cocks and fall to the floor, cum spraying out of their asses from the impact.

"We're sorry! We don't want you to get mad!" Kenny helps his twin up and puts their hands on each cock, both of which are already hard again.

"It's fine, boys. Just send me Ben and go home." Ben is the youngest and smallest and he plans to get off in him so he can really enjoy a pups belly swelling up.

The twins get dressed in a hurry and run off to find their youngest brother. Not long after the boy walks into Brandon's room, a popsicle in his mouth.

"What do you need me for Mr. Brandon?" His big puppy dog eyes go right too the throbbing cocks and Brandon doesn't answer the question because he's busy imagining how wide those eyes would get if he stuffed both cocks up his ass.

Brandon gets closer to the pup, grabbing the popsicle from him and pressing it against the boy's lips. "Finish your treat first, Ben." With little warning, Brandon stuffs the popsicle into Ben's mouth. It's a standard popsicle but he's small enough that it starts to choke him right away.

Been struggles but Brandon pushes it further and further into him. When most of it is in his throat, he puts a finger on the bottom of it to push it off the stick and so deep into his throat that he's forced to swallow the entire thing in one go.

He's crying now and the treat is gone and the stick of it is tossed away. "There. It's all gone. But let's keep that mouth busy for a moment." How can he resist a small, freshly chilled mouth? Brandon grabs the boy's head and leads him to his lower cock. Ben's still busy crying but the sounds of it are soon muffled by his cock stretching his jaw out.

Brandon keeps pushing until Ben is pressed against his pelvis. His cock can feel the coldness and it's refreshing. He keeps his hands on the side of Ben's head while he uses the boy's mouth like a fleshlight. He's shocked he can even fit one entire cock into him, his poor little asshole is going to really suffer from two.

His upper cock is mashed against the boys face, forcing him to close one eye while his face is fucked.

The boys throat is making a glucking sound every time the cock shoves into it and he can see it stretching it to a point where it looks as if it could break. Brandon yanks his head away and there's a loud pop sound from Ben's throat.

"I'm going to rape your asshole now Ben. I'm going to ruin it with both cocks and make sure you never walk right again." He's sent the boys back hurt before and their stupid parents buy the lie that they just played too rough with each other.

He lifts the boy and holds him by the sides as he brings his cocks closer. Ben is still wearing his shorts so Brandon pulls them and his underwear off before he pushes the head of his lower dick against his tiny hole.

"We got it mostly in last time remember? I'm going to put both in this time so keep yourself relaxed." Brandon starts to shove himself into the pup, watching him squirm as his ass struggles to swallow just the head of his cock. He thrusts his hips forward and is met with a little resistance at first but the spit on his dick from moments ago allows him to slide two inches in.

"We've got a lot more to go, hold still and be so good for me." Ben is holding onto the large hands on his hips, his legs twitching from being forced apart to fit the dick.

"More? Mr. Brandon it's too much! My butt hurts!" The boy tries to pull his ass away from the intruding dick but Brandon yanks him back down and sinks another couple of inches into him. "Owie!"

"It's going to hurt you stupid bitch, so shut up and deal with it." Brandon keeps tugging the boy down until there's only an inch left of his first cock to go. "I'm going to fuck your worthless hole like this first then I'm putting the other one in." He doesn't give anymore warning than that before he's jack hammering his cock into the boys boy's ass.

Ben is whining and holding his belly. Every time Brandon shoves his dick into him it sticks out and it's funny to watch the way the boy spasms from having his inner organs fucked.

Brandon sets an ass breaking pace for a few minutes then slows down to press the second cock head against the stretched hole. "Here we go, don't cry too loud." As soon as he starts to push both cocks in, Ben loudly whines and starts to try to pull away again.

"Little bitch, hold still!" Brandon mashes their lips together to tongue fuck his mouth while he works both of his dicks into his asshole. He's way too small for this and is tearing a little but Brandon has never had such a tight hole in his life. He needs both cocks in there and won't stop until the pup is full.

To get some better leverage, Brandon gets on the bed and lays over the boy. His weight makes it easier to push into him and it's easier to hold him down like this.

Eventually, both his cocks are snuggly tucked away inside of the boy, straining against his pelvic bone. Ben is twitching and has stopped trying to fight it. "Good little bitch took my cocks so well. Let me work a load of candy up into your little tummy now."

Brandon fucks the boy hard, giving him little room to even breathe. The cocks are filling every bit of his torso and he can see that poor little Ben is nearly passed out from it all. There's a good chance he's pressing against the boy's lungs and making it hard to get the right amount of air in.

Knowing this doesn't stop him from fucking the boy though. Brandon holds his hips and goes to town on his ass grinding into him over and over.

"My tummy feels bad." Ben slurs his words out and he can feel the boy twitching more. "Can we take them out now?"

"Until I finish unloading my balls into your guts they're staying in your ass. You'll fucking die on my cocks before I let you walk away without a belly full of cum." Brandon thrusts harder and faster into the boy and watches his eyes roll back into his head. It's a wonderful sight, seeing his small body be ruined by his large cocks.

If Brandon didn't want to cum in him so badly he'd fuck him for hours. Maybe next time he will. But for now Brandon shoves both of his cocks as far as he can into the pup's ass and lets his worked up balls unleash into him.

First his little belly starts to swell and when it's full the cum works its way up his throat. Brandon clamps his hand over Ben's mouth and nose and holds him tightly. With nowhere else to go, the cum starts dribbling from his eyes and ears. Ben is trying to fight him off, trying to kick away from the fire hose of cum spraying up his ass.

But Brandon is stronger and continues to empty himself in the boy. He does eventually let go of his mouth and nose though so he can watch him choke on the hot fluid forcing its way up.

"This is so much better. You can't hold my load bitch, I like it when I'm too much for you brats." Ben can't respond because he's busy coughing up cum and Brandon is glad for it.

The little brats next door are noisy most of the time but at least they're worth something. Having so many holes to ruin is the dream and he knows he's not going to move any time soon.


End file.
